


Artificial Love

by Unnie_bb_45



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EX'ACT, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Robot AU, pleasure a.i.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:58:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unnie_bb_45/pseuds/Unnie_bb_45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Junmyeon is tasked with making a "Pleasure A.I.", a companion that provides comfort and pleasure for their owner. He gives his all to the A.I. project and its future owner but the project takes an unexpected turn with the addition of a new assistant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You want me to build a sex robot?" Junmyeon slammed his hands on the desk. Pins of pain shot through his hands but he kept them down as he glared at his boss.

"Pleasure A.I. Totally different."

"Kim Minseok, you're not making any sense," Junmyeon had known Minseok since high school. Junmyeon saw the older man as a brother, Minseok taking him under his wing the first day they met. When Minseok offered a job to Junmyeon after college at his family's robotics company, Junmyeon was overjoyed. He created projects for everything from robots for assembly lines to home androids. He was living his dream of working with what he loved.

The five years he gave to the company almost made Junmyeon a partner, not in name but decision making. This new decision was something from left field.

"What's not making sense? We got an offer to make a pleasure A.I. for an influential person," Minseok lounged back in his chair as he watched Junmyeon lower himself back into his chair. The smirk on his face infuriated Junmyeon to no end.

"What influential person and what the hell is a pleasure A.I.?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Junmyeon threw a "don't get smart" look at Minseok who just smiled from ear to ear. His feline features were the aspect that helped him gain many of their clients' trust. It was his smooth talking that usually sealed the deal. "A pleasure a.i., unlike a sex robot, provides company and looks to provide comfort for their intended."

"A bar girl can do the same for a price."

"Junmyeon! This is a big thing!" Minseok sat up from his reclined position, throwing his hands up with excitement. “No longer will men and women be lonely. They’ll have personalized individuals who will listen to them, do what they love, and...entertain sexual pleasure.”

“So a sex doll who knits?”

“Junmyeon…” Minseok stood to position himself on the ledge of his desk in front of Junmyeon. “You’ve helped this company grow exponentially since joining. I thank you and the board of directors-”

“Cut the business crap, hyung,” Junmyeon said, crossing his arms. “Why exactly are we making a se-pleasure A.I?” Minseok huffed as he shifted to hitch his leg on the desk.

“This buyer is a big investor in many other companies in Korea and Asia. If Kim Robotics gets him to back any of our products, we can move international.”

“And?”

“Junmyeon, please!”

“Why won’t he back our other products? We have other A.I.s that are fully developed. Why not the dog bot? The maid A.I.?”

“Think of this as a challenge,”Minseok jumped up and moved back to his seat. “You’ve always liked a challenge. Junmyeon, you’re my best designer. If anyone can come up with the best A.I., it’s you. I just need to know that you’re on board with this.”

Junmyeon sighed.

“I’ll think about it.”

“No time. He’s coming at the end of this week,” Minseok looked away from Junmyeon as he buried his nose into the file open on his desk. Junmyeon stared at him in disbelief. “I’ve sent his specifics to your email on your phone. Go home for the day. You’ve been looking tired lately.”

“I wonder why,” Minseok chuckled as he glanced up. “Why did I even agree to work for you?”

“Because I’m a cute hyung,” Junmyeon laughed on his way out as Minseok rested his chin in on his hands in his attempted at aegyo. Junmyeon shook his head but it was somewhat true.

The bus ride back to the apartment added to Junmyeon’s lethargic state. He was tired. A suggested recall on one of his older projects, a sound system that syncs with the phone, caused headache and panic for the company and Junmyeon. When it was resolved with an upgrade of software that could be easily downloaded, a stigma was still branded on the company and on Junmyeon. Minseok had faith in his dongsaeng but the pressure was left on Junmyeon to be a step ahead of the others and not fail at it. 

Junmyeon arrived at his Hyehwa-dong apartment as the evening was painting the sky a myriad of warm colors. Looking up at the floor where he resided, he noticed the lights streaming from opened windows. His roommate was home and running up the energy bill.

Junmyeon barely turned the handle to enter the two bedroom apartment before he yelled into the space.

“Sehun! What have I told you about keeping all these lights on? Do I look like I’m made of money?”

“Sometimes,” Junmyeon froze at the sound of the sultry voice from his past. A comfort then but now grating at the thought of the owner being in his apartment. “Nowadays, you looking more like a beggar. Something bothering you, Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon turned his glance to Yifan as he lounged on the sofa, clad in black from head to toe with his favorite snapback turned backwards on top of the honey brunette head of his. Junmyeon kept himself from sneering as he moved into the kitchen to turn off the hanging lights over the small dining table.

“So you’re just going to ignore me?” Junmyeon heard as Yifan stood and his feet padded toward him. He had been ignoring him for two years before Sehun, the young student Junmyeon tutored and basically adopted, ran into the tall former basketball player one day. 

“Is Sehun here?” Junmyeon asked, avoiding Yifan’s eyes. 

“He’s taking a shower. How was your day?”

“You may be dating Sehun now, Yifan, but all I have to do is tolerate you to a point. Don’t push past it,” Yifan stepped closer to him, his body heat radiating toward Junmyeon. There was a point where Junmyeon wanted to be wrapped in that warmth but those days were gone.

“There never used to be limits with us, Junmyeon. What happened?” Junmyeon’s head snapped his direction with a look of disgust on his face.

“Don’t act like you don’t know, Yifan. I’m done with you,” Junmyeon pushed past Yifan but was pulled back. Junmyeon pulled his arm away to stumble back into something.

“Oh! Suho hyung! You’re home!” Junmyeon turned to the lanky man that he resided with. The gleeful smile on the sharp featured face of Sehun brought happiness to Junmyeon along with the sweet nickname, Suho, that Sehun always called him.

“Sehun! Didn’t you hear me? Why do you have all the lights on?” The smile on Sehun’s face fell, a frown creasing his beautiful face.

“I was in the shower. I guess I didn’t.”

“I tried to tell him you were there, Sehun,” Yifan voiced, causing Junmyeon to roll his eyes.

“I guess I wasn’t paying attention,” Junmyeon mumbled. “Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?”

“Oh! Yifan and I were about to head out for some burgers. You can come if you want to.”

“No,” It was the last thing Junmyeon wanted; to be the third wheel on his roommate’s date with his former boyfriend. “No, Sehun. I have some work to do. You go ahead.”

“Okay! I’ll bring you back a burger, okay?” Junmyeon nodded as Sehun gathered his jacket and keys and headed for the door. Junmyeon could see Yifan’s eyes on him before the door finally closed. Even if Sehun was happy, Junmyeon worried about him around Yifan and he worried about Yifan. Even if he didn’t want to.

Junmyeon moved about the kitchen to fix something small to eat, knowing that Sehun would truly forget to bring him home food or bring him something from the convenience store that he wouldn’t eat. As he looked at the near bare shelves of the refrigerator, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out while still stooped over, the new email reminded him of what he was supposed to be thinking about.

_ [INVESTOR’S SPECIFICS FOR THE A.I.] _

Junmyeon clicked the email from Minseok and started to skim until his eyes settled on the aspects that the client wanted.

“Tan skin, body of a dancer, lean and tall, handsome yet beautiful, early to mid twenties, male, luscious lips, that enjoys not only dancing but video games…”

Junmyeon chuckled.

“He wants a sex doll who’s a gamer? This investor better be worth it, Kim Minseok,” Junmyeon mumbled as he stuffed his phone back in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

“Junmyeon, this is Lu Han, our newest investor. Lu Han comes to us from China.” The delicate-looking man stuck out his hand to be grasped in Junmyeon’s,a close lipped smile formed on his face. Junmyeon was surprised by the firm grasp from the beautiful man before him. 

“How do you do, Mr. Lu Han?” Junmyeon tried to say in fractured Mandarin he learned years ago. The man chuckled, his golden colored eyes twinkling.

“I’m fine, and You?” Junmyeon jumped in surprised by the perfect Korean that came forth. “Will Korean be easier for you to speak?”

“Yes! I mean...I’m sorry. I didn’t know you could…”

“You’re rambling, Junmyeon,” Minseok stepped in to stop the awkwardness. “Why don’t we all head into my office to discuss everything.”

For some reason, Junmyeon couldn’t keep his eyes off the new investor. He spoke intelligently, his laughter was melodic, and it was just a bonus that he was so good-looking.

“What do you think, Junmyeon?” Minseok looked at the man. Junmyeon’s eyes grew wide as he glanced at a chuckling Lu Han. Junmyeon felt his face warm and turn a rose tint as he looked away.

“I’m sorry. I was...distracted,” Lu Han coughed, Junmyeon seeing that it was to cover a laugh. “I mean...my roommate and his boyfriend were...you don’t want to hear about my personal life-”

“Actually, I would,” Lu Han interjected. “If you don’t mind hearing about mine.”

Junmyeon couldn’t think of an answer, basking in Lu Han’s soft smile.

“Which is what we were talking about,” Minseok said, trying to break into the intense eye contact between the two. “Lu Han suggested you two spend some time together so that you could better understand his specifics for the android.”

“Would that be okay?” Junmyeon looked between the both of them.

“I’m fine with it. I think it would help to understand the buyer, especially if you go into mass-production,” Lu Han leaned back in his chair, his legs crossing toward Junmyeon.

“Mass-production?” Junmyeon looked at Minseok with a raised eyebrow.

“The future, Junmyeon,” Minseok mouthed as he smiled at Lu Han. 

“I mean, everyone needs a companion in their life, am I right?” Lu Han posed this question to Junmyeon. Lu Han’s eyebrow was cocked, as though he could read the struggle in Junmyeon’s face.

Junmyeon bit his tongue because the answer he wanted to give would ruin everything. He simply nodded.

“Lu Han, you were thinking about tonight to start?” Minseok asked standing from behind the desk.

“Would that be fine, Junmyeon?” Lu Han placed his hand atop Junmyeon’s, his thumb slowly massaging his hand. 

“S-sure,” Junmyeon said, flustered by the attention.

Lu Han smiled bigger as squeezed Junmyeon’s hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night started simple as Lu Han took Junmyeon to a restaurant, expensive for Junmyeon’s taste, which only solidified Minseok’s knowledge that Lu Han was the very influential and rich investor the company needed. Junmyeon did most of the talking over the pasta and wine. He was supposed to find out about Lu Han but it seemed like Lu Han was interviewing Junmyeon instead. 

Two bottles of red wine and five courses later, Junmyeon found himself in Lu Han’s hotel suite for round two of questions. 

The pure white living room captivated Junmyeon as Lu Han moved into the kitchen to get the alcohol.

“Make yourself at home,” He shouted to Junmyeon. Junmyeon settled on one of the sofas, his eyes looking out the panoramic window that overlooked Seoul. If he searched hard enough, Junmyeon could have sworn he would be able to find his apartment with the lights on because Sehun didn’t want him to come home in the dark and hurt himself.

“Here we go,” Junmyeon looked up to the shot glass being shoved into his face. He took it as Lu Han sat across from him, three bottles of soju in his arms. “Let’s continue with the questions.”

Junmyeon chuckled as he picked up on of the bottles.

“Okay then...I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what made you so interested in investing with Kim Robotics?” Junmyeon asked pouring the clear liquor for the man.

“You,” Soju spilled on the table while Junmyeon poured. Lu Han took the bottle from Junmyeon, setting it down before standing to get a towel. When he turned, Lu Han took up the bottle again to pour a shot into Junmyeon’s now empty glass. Junmyeon slammed back the liquid before looking at Lu Han.

“Me?”

“A few years ago, you helped to create robotic prosthetics for those injured in the earthquake that happened in Sichuan. Your name stood out to me.”

“Ah!” Junmyeon downed his shot, the slight burn of the alcohol hitting him. “That. Minseok thought it would be a good thing since at the same time, we were...I was…” Junmyeon looked up to see Lu Han, his eyes set on Junmyeon as he listened. Lu Han gave him a small smile, that warmed Junmyeon. Or it was the alcohol affecting him already. Either way, he wanted to keep talking to the man in front of him.

“You’re a very beautiful man, Lu Han-sshi.”

Lu Han chuckled as he leaned back. Junmyeon felt the warmth travel to his face.

“I mean...why would someone like you want a se-pleasure A.I.?”

“I’ve been hurt, Junmyeon-sshi,” Lu Han sat up, taking hold of the green bottle and pouring Junmyeon another shot. Junmyeon reached for the bottle to pour for Lu Han but was stopped. “I thought I found my soulmate but we were wrong for each other.”

“I’m sorry. I think I know what you mean…” Junmyeon sipped the liquor. 

“I wasn’t kidding when I said everyone should have a companion in their life. Life gets boring when you can’t share moments with someone,” Lu Han slammed the drink to the back of his throat, sighing from the satisfaction of its burn.

“Your specs for the A.I...are you into games?”

“Hahaha, no. My last partner was. I guess I kind of want him back but I want someone who will be by my side,” Junmyeon swallowed hard as he stared into the glassy glare of Lu Han. Lu Han slid closer to Junmyeon, boldly cupping Junmyeon’s cheek. 

Junmyeon swam in the alcohol and the kisses Lu Han was placing on the corners of his lips. The intoxicating kisses pulled Junmyeon under the spell Lu Han was casting, drowning him. Junmyeon turned to face Lu Han as the investor moved to straddle Junmyeon’s lap.

Junmyeon thought Lu Han’s lips were soft as he pushed them onto Junmyeon’s. His hands combed through the honey brown locks on Lu Han’s head as their bodies took over, grinding onto one another. Lu Han settled into his lap, wrapping his arms behind Junmyeon’s neck. Junmyeon moved his hands down, pulling the perfectly tucked shirt of the investor up and letting his hands move up and down Lu Han’s back. Junmyeon felt as he fell back onto the sofa, Lu Han on top of him.

Lu Han reached between them, gently cupping Junmyeon’s cock through his jeans, releasing a gasp from Junmyeon. Lu Han smirked as looked at the look of ecstasy on Junmyeon’s face. Lu Han left a trail of kisses along Junmyeon’s jawline, moving to his shoulder and collarbone.

“Lu Han-sshi-” Lu Han crushed his lips onto Junmyeon before he could say anything, his hand continuing to massage Junmyeon to hardness. Junmyeon’s hips bucked under the touch, causing Lu Han to smile into the kiss.

The excitement came to a stop as Junmyeon’s phone rang. Lu Han moved lower, lifting Junmyeon’s shirt and kissing his skin delicately. Junmyeon reached for his phone and answered.

“Hello?” Junmyeon said breathlessly.

“Hyung! Are you coming home?” Junmyeon could hear the tears in Sehun’s voice. “It’s getting late and I don’t want you to miss the last bus and walk home alone. Are you coming home soon?”

“Sehun-ah,” Junmyeon bit back a moan as Lu Han took his right nipple between his lips, sucking it before licking it and moving to the other. “Sehun-ah...I’m working lat-late and...I-”

“Junmyeon hyung! Are you okay?” Panic was rising in Sehun’s voice which threw Junmyeon off from what was happening to him now. Lu Han moved to unbutton his jeans but was stopped by Junmyeon. Lu Han looked up at him with surprise.

“I’ll be home in a few minutes, Sehun-ah. Keep the lights on for me.”

“I will!” 

Junmyeon ended the call and sat up. Lu Han moved to attack, but was stopped as Junmyeon stood from the sofa.

“I’m sorry, Lu Han-sshi. I have to go.”

Lu Han sighed with defeat. “I guess we’ll have to continue this interview tomorrow night.”

Junmyeon chuckled as he moved toward the door. Looking back at the man one last time, Junmyeon bit his lip as he decided. He slipped out of the hotel room and made his way to the elevators. Once inside, Junmyeon knocked his head against the wall. Cursing himself for thinking about going back and cursing Sehun for calling.

Junmyeon did make the last bus home, to the lights still on for him and his roommate asleep on the couch.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon called to the sleeping boy. Sehun stirred as Junmyeon called again. Looking up, Sehun gasped and jumped, latching onto Junmyeon’s waist.

“Welcome home, hyung.”

“Why did you want me to come home? For real, not because I was going to miss the bus,” Sehun held onto his waist tighter. “Was it Yifan?” Sehun flinched at the question, his silence answering the question if he didn’t want to say.

“Let’s do something tomorrow, Suho hyung. You’re off, right? Let’s go shopping, please?” Junmyeon sighed as he lifted Sehun up.

“Let’s go to bed. You’re probably tired too,” Sehun nodded with a smile and helped his hyung to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

The shopping date was called off the next morning when Junmyeon was woken by cheers and arguments. The sleepy Junmyeon trudged into the living room to see Sehun shouting at the television as cars raced around a track on the video game he and the guest were playing.

“Oh Sehun, if you don’t stop cheating, I’m going to unplug your controller!”

“I’m not cheating, hyung! This game is like this!” Sehun laughed as he tried to keep him car on the track.

“Good morning, Baekhyun. Sehun, you’re loud.” 

“Morning, Junmyeon-hyung!” A brown-haired boy shouted back, his eyes still on the screen as his body twisted with each turn of the track. He was snug next to Sehun, his body turning with the car on the screen as he tried to beat the younger boy.

Sehun clicked his tongue and pouted at the screen as he lost before looking at Junmyeon. “Hyung! Did we wake you up? It was Baekhyunnie-hyung’s fault,” Junmyeon shook his head as he smiled. Baekhyun hit Sehun with a pillow, filling the apartment with shouts again. It was a bold-face lie on the part of Junmyeon but he couldn’t help it with the face Sehun gave him.

“Sehun-ah! Watch the road!” Baekhyun slapped Sehun’s shoulder. Sehun immediately turned back to the screen and was immersed back into the race. Junmyeon moved into the kitchen, going about making breakfast for the two young ones and his coffee.

As the coffee machine began to growl to life, Junmyeon heard the annoying ring of his phone.

“Hyung! You’re ringing!” Sehun shouted before he cheered for winning the race with Baekhyun pouting next to him. Junmyeon rushed to answer it, sliding every which way in his socks on the hardwood floor.

Junmyeon leapt into his bed, out of breath from the sprint, to catch the phone on the last ring.

“Hello?”

“Did you just come from working out?” Minseok asked. Junmyeon flipped to his back, blowing a puff of air toward his fringe.

“Kind of. What’s up?”

“So how did the night with Lu Han? Did you get far with what he wanted for the A.I?”

“Well,” Junmyeon’s mind reeled back to the night before, the feel of Lu Han’s mouth on his body and the anticipated end of the night ruined. “we had a discussion.”

“Good! This is a big project, Junmyeon, and I know you will do well on it.”

Junmyeon felt the anxiety build from his stomach. There was no avoiding what Minseok was going to say next.

“I know that since the whole incident, you’ve been doubting yourself but I back you one hundred percent, Junmyeon. Soon the world will too with this A.I. You just watch.” Junmyeon pushed down the sickening fear and disgust in himself from hearing the words from Minseok. 

Minseok meant well in caring for Junmyeon but the dark cloud of the incident would hang for just a little longer as far as Junmyeon was concern.

“Junmyeon, did you hear me?” Junmyeon heard Minseok call to him.

“I’m sorry. What did you say?”

“I asked if you would be coming into work today or visiting with Lu Han again? He said you still have specs to go over.”

“I won’t be coming but I will have to talk to Lu Han-sshi about tonight.”

“Okay. Just let me know if you need any help.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon ended the call, sighing into the emptiness of his room. The voices of Sehun and Baekhyun traveled from the living room but they felt miles away. The feeling was settling again and all Junmyeon wanted to do was just curl into a little ball and just stop. 

He hated feeling like this. If he thought on it more, it would consume him, and he really couldn't offer any more sick days. Junmyeon tried to push the thoughts away but they lingered in the air ask his phone chimed.

_ Lu Han - Are we still on for our interview tonight? _

It would have been simple to just say no, but Junmyeon needed to get out of the apartment and he needed to be with someone.

_ Junmyeon - Just send me a time and I’ll be there. _

_ Lu Han - 8’o clock is okay? _

_ Junmyeon - Fine with me. _

_ Lu Han - Good. See you tonight, Junmyeon. _

Junmyeon took a deep sigh, his shoulders rounding forward as he huffed. He just had to convince himself that being with Lu Han, and whatever that was to ensue was going to help him.

+

Junmyeon bounced on his heels in front of the door. He couldn’t decide if he should still be there or not. He called to say that he would be by, to finish the interview, but he was nothing but a bunch of nerves.

Junmyeon’s finger found the door bell. The faint ringing inside the apartment froze him on the spot. Junmyeon was about to turn on his heels when the door opened to a sight that he appreciated. 

Lu Han continued to dry his hair as he smiled at his guest. 

“Junmyeon-sshi! You’re here!” His sweatpants hung on his hips, revealing the waistband of underwear. Junmyeon’s eyes scanned Lu Han naked torso from bottom to top. Junmyeon felt himself drool as his eyes moved from the firm pecs to the rigid abs that still glisten from the shower to the perfect V of his pelvis. Junmyeon tried his best to hide his lust as he licked his lips and try to swallow, taking in the view before him.

Junmyeon’s trance was broken as Lu Han threw this towel into his face. Junmyeon clawed it away to continue with his unobstructed view, smile on the beautiful face of Lu Han.

“Are you okay, Junmyeon-sshi?”

“Yes!” Junmyeon said a little too loud. “I mean, like I said on the phone, I wanted to come by finish the interview from last night.”

Lu Han’s eyebrow rose on his forehead as he cast a devilish smirk. “Really now?”

Junmyeon watched as Lu Han licked his lips, scanning Junmyeon in the same manner the dark hair man had done seconds before.

“I mean...continue with figuring out the specs of the A.I for you. I want to make sure that I have all details correct before we officially start.”

Lu Han chuckled as he stepped to the side, calling Junmyeon inside. As he stepped across the threshold, the memories came back along with the burning kisses that Lu Han was leaving on Junmyeon’s skin.

“Would you like something to drink?” Lu Han asked, sliding past a frozen Junmyeon.

“Water. Just water,” The thought of alcohol being involved again, clouding his mind, was tempting but he had a job to do. Lu Han smirked before he disappeared into the kitchen. Junmyeon moved back to the white sofa he occupied before. He was surprised to see Lu Han return with two water bottles and a thin shirt covering him. Junmyeon let his shoulders drop in disappointment as Lu Han sat next across from him again.

“So what are your questions, Junmyeon-sshi?”

“Oh! Where did we leave off last?” The devilish smirk returned to Lu Han’s face along with the rose tint to Junmyeon’s cheeks. “I mean in questions! What was the last thing I asked?”

“Gamer...I want the A.I. to be a gamer.”

“Oh yes,” Junmyeon pulled out his phone, turning on the voice recorder. “You said that you wanted someone who liked to play video games. You also said someone who was tall, tan, handsome yet beautiful…”

“The android may be an intelligent being but that doesn't mean I should be deprived of a beautiful view,” Lu Han said, sipping his water.

“With the body of a dancer? Why a dancer?”

“I used to dance some years ago. To me, dancer’s bodies...mesh well together,” Junmyeon nodded instinctively though he didn’t know if there was a complete difference in a dancer’s body and a normal one.

“Anything else?” Lu Han stood and moved to a new seat, next to Junmyeon. 

“What else do you think is important in a partner, Junmyeon-sshi?” Junmyeon reached for his water bottle, chugging almost half of the bottle. He wiped the back of his hand against his mouth before looking at the attentive Lu Han.

“Well...someone you can talk to,” Lu Han tilted his head with the look of a confused deer. “You can have the most handsome partner on your arm but if his head is full of rocks, what good is he?”

The beautiful laugh that came from Lu Han made Junmyeon’s heart skip a beat and his toes curl. He was falling in love with that laugh and wanted to hear it often.


	4. Chapter 4

“Very true. I guess he should have some knowledge that can be helpful. What else?” Lu Han laughed and nodded in agreeance. 

“What else do you want? I mean-”Junmyeon stuttered.

“What do you mean, Junmyeon-sshi?” Lu Han invaded Junmyeon’s space, pushing him back slightly as they stared nose to nose. Junmyeon’s eyes traveled to Lu Han’s mouth.

“Lips…” Junmyeon murmured.

“What about lips?” Lu Han’s eyes were on Junmyeon’s lips.

“You said you wanted full lips as a spec…”

“I like your lips, Junmyeon-sshi,” Junmyeon’s response was a surprise to him and Lu Han. He cupped the man’s face as he pulled Lu Han’s bottom lip into his lips, sucking and nibbling on it. Lu Han’s kiss back was soft and sensual, unlike the kiss from the night before that was forceful and hungry. Junmyeon wanted that kiss again.

Junmyeon moved his hand to the back of Lu Han’s neck, pulling him into the kiss to show his aggression. Lu Han responded with the hungry, sloppy kiss that Junmyeon wanted, moans being exchanged between them.

Junmyeon shifted, laying down on the sofa as Lu Han settled between his legs. Hands roamed over each other’s bodies, Junmyeon pulling the thin shirt over Lu Han, allowing his hands to burn his fingerprints onto the abs that enticed him at the door. 

Junmyeon’s fingers settled on Lu Han’s waistband, pulled him closer as he pushed his hips up with Lu Han grinding down. Junmyeon let his hand slip past the elastic, his hand slowly stroking Lu Han. A small gasp escaped Lu Han’s lips, exciting Junmyeon more. Lu Han pulled at Junmyeon’s shirt, breaking the hold Junmyeon had on his cock, and unbuttoned his jeans. Lu Han tugged on the jeans and Junmyeon’s underwear, pulling them down to reveal his growing hardness; pulling them completely off and tossing them aside before Lu Han got rid of his own clothing. 

Lu Han took hold of Junmyeon’s cock, slowly stroking him as he took a nipple into his lips, biting softly on it. Junmyeon moaned and arched his back as the pleasure pulled at every nerve in his body. He hadn’t felt this way in so long. His body was in need of it. Junmyeon’s hands latched onto Lu Han’s locks as Lu Han moved from one nipple to the other, rolling it between his teeth and flicking it his tongue. The slow pumping that Lu Han was doing was driving Junmyeon crazy. He begged for him to go faster, his hips bucking and rolling toward Lu Han’s hand. Lu Han just smiled as he made his way down Junmyeon’s torso with butterfly kisses until his lips found their destination.

Lu Han swirled his tongue around the head of Junmyeon’s cock before he took it between his lips. Junmyeon’s moans filled the room as Lu Han slid him further into his mouth, his tongue flat against the underside. Junmyeon felt as he hit the back of Lu Han’s throat, his hips bucking, before Lu Han began to pull away. Junmyeon whimpered as the cool air hit. Lu Han moved back up, pulling Junmyeon toward him, their cocks rubbing against one another. Lu Han ran his tongue along the shell of Junmyeon’s ear.

“I want you, Junmyeon-sshi. Can I have you?”

“Yes,” Junmyeon answered with barely a whisper as he continued to grind against Lu Han.

They maneuvered themselves off the sofa, hands roaming over sensitive skin and lips searing bare flesh. Stumbling they made it down a darkened hallway, each pushing the other against the walls as they walked. They collapsed, blissfully naked, onto a large bed as they reached the bedroom. 

Junmyeon’s mind swam as Lu Han took the lead, melting his body with sensual strokes along the flushed skin of his chest. Junmyeon’s breath froze in his chest as Lu Han reached for his nightstand to grab the little bottle waiting there.

Lu Han’s eyes bored into him. “I’m always prepared,” he stated.

Lu Han opened the bottle and drizzled a clear stream over delicate fingers. He capped the bottle and tossed it aside carelessly. He leaned against Junmyeon and brought up his slick fingers to trace at his entrance. 

Lu Han claimed his mouth, crushing their lips together as his fingers pushed in. Junmyeon gasped and strained against the kiss, Lu Han’s mouth and fingers both plundering him mercilessly. Slowly he relaxed and the initial pain subsided as he was stretched enough for a second finger then a third to join the first. 

His investor flipped him onto his stomach. Junmyeon buried his groans into a cool pillow, pushing back to raise his ass into the hard cock sliding into his entrance. He rocked into each thrust, allowing the fingers pressing to the flesh of his hips to guide him, anticipating the sweet bruises they would leave for tomorrow.

Their moans echoed in their ears, fueling their lust and need. Lu Han leaned forward, curving himself against Junmyeon’s back, breath hot against Junmyeon’s neck. Lu Han quickened the pace defining their reality and sank his teeth into a shoulder, tearing a scream from Junmyeon’s swollen lips. Lu Han arched back to watch milky white flesh blossom to red. He continuing to slam into Junmyeon, reaching around to stroke Junmyeon.

“Your body is beautiful, Junmyeon-sshi,” Lu Han whispered as he pumped Junmyeon in time with his thrusts. Junmyeon couldn’t hold back as Lu Han’s tongue traced the shell of his ear. He pushed his face into the pillows, muffling his scream as he came over Lu Han’s fist. Lu Han continued to hold up Junmyeon’s spent body until he came, moaning into Junmyeon’s shoulders, his teeth continuing to leave love bites. Lu Han slowly pulled away, collapsing beside Junmyeon and pulling him in, their sweat combining as they drifted asleep.

Junmyeon jumped at the faint ringing of his phone. Night fall had covered the room, making Junmyeon wait as his eyes adjusted to his new surroundings. Sliding from the embrace that held him close to Lu Han, Junmyeon shivered from the cold air that hit his body before he tiptoed to where their discarded their clothing. He fished his phone from his pocket, answering quickly to hush the ringing.

“Hello?”

“Suho-hyung! Where are you?” Junmyeon pulled the phone from his ear at the shrill whine of Sehun. Junmyeon could hear the tears in the young boy’s voice.

“Sehun, what’s wrong?”

“You’re not here and Baekhyun hyung is gone and…” Sehun whined over the line.

“Sehun-ah...Sehun-ah...please don’t. I can’t came home right now. I’m...busy,” Junmyeon pinched the bridge of his nose. The guilt started to eat at Junmyeon as he started to pace.

“I know, hyung but…”Junmyeon could have sworn he heard a knock over the line. He wasn’t crazy when he heard Sehun ask who was at the door. Junmyeon could feel his blood boil as he heard the voice of Yifan greet.

“Sehun! Is that Yifan? What’s he doing there?”

“He says he’s here to keep me company while you’re at work. Isn’t that nice? Suho hyung, be safe at work! I’ll see you tomorrow before I go to class right?”

Junmyeon wanted to yell. He wanted to curse and kick the stranger that was in his apartment, unwelcome in his mind, out. He wanted to rush home but arms encircled him as lips latched onto his neck.

“Suho-hyung?” Junmyeon pulled the phone from his ear, murmuring an apology before he ended the call.

“Important call?” Lu Han asked between kisses along Junmyeon’s shoulder. Junmyeon turned toward him and pulled Lu Han into a hungry kiss. Lu Han pulled away, smirking with swollen lips. Lu Han raked his fingers through Junmyeon’s hair, delicately stroking Junmyeon’s face.

“Let’s go back to bed,” Lu Han took hold of his hand and lead him back to the dark bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

One month. One month of barely getting any sleep. One month of hunching over a table, going over numbers and schematics. One month of feeling Lu Han’s lips all over him. One month of Sehun barely being home. Or maybe it was two.

Junmyeon lost track of time once everything started rolling. He accepted Lu Han’s proposal to create the A.I and being his sex partner. Junmyeon spent his days in his office, sketching and trying not to slam his head against the wall for accepting the project. His nights were different. Few nights, when he did make it home, Sehun was one of three: asleep in his bed (waiting for him to come home), asleep in the living room with Baekhyun after stuffing their faces and playing video games, or out with Yifan. 

Junmyeon hated having Sehun out with Yifan. It worried him and stirred his temper. He could never trust Yifan after what he did to him. During their college days, Junmyeon was always busy but the nights were for Yifan and his body warmth. They were almost inseparable. Though Yifan was a spacey kind of guy, always with his head in the clouds and never knowing which way he was heading, Junmyeon was his ground, leading him and holding him. The thing was, Junmyeon hated being the one to pull Yifan down from the clouds. It was the cause of their arguments and fights. Even with the fights, they always made up until Junmyeon couldn’t. The one time that he needed Yifan off of his clouds, he was nowhere to be found. The one time Junmyeon needed someone to ground him, he grasped at air.

+

Junmyeon pinched the bridge of his nose, wishing for sleep to come but with no avail. The A.I was now moving out of paper and pen phase to Junmyeon’s eyes staring constantly at a screen. His eyes were straining, causing a headache that was going on day three. He needed to go home but he always had “one more thing to do” before he could leave.

Junmyeon glided his stylus across his workstation, shifting a code into the sequence before rubbing his eyes. Junmyeon groaned as someone knocked on his office door.

“Go away!”

“Do you really want me to?” Junmyeon jumped up and turned as Lu Han entered. A weak smile appeared on his face as Lu Han walked to to him.

“Take me with you if you can,” Junmyeon rested his head on Lu Han’s shoulder. Lu Han petted his head, dragging his fingers slowly through as Junmyeon nuzzled his neck.

“I wish I could but I’ll be back,” Junmyeon sat up.

“What? You’re really going somewhere?”

“I have to go back to Beijing for a business deal. It’s just for a few weeks,” Junmyeon backed up, dropping into his chair.

“How long is a few weeks?” Lu Han cupped Junmyeon’s face, kissing the top of his head. Junmyeon didn’t look up as he tried to keep his tears from forming. Lu Han just chuckled.

“Oh! Is this my new partner?” Junmyeon clenched his fists as Lu Han’s hands slipped from his face, still leaving a warm impression on him as he moved toward the computer. Junmyeon released a shuddering breath. Though he was making the A.I for Lu Han, he didn’t want to give him over. 

“Junmyeon-ah? Are you tired?” Junmyeon turned around with a weak smile.

“Just a little,” Junmyeon settled in front of the computer. “This is just the code for vocal script for now. Once I get it to a point, then I’ll start on the facial construction and then the body.

“Can I hear him?” Junmyeon looked at Lu Han, a look of anticipation and excitement in his eyes. The look crushed Junmyeon’s heart. Junmyeon felt his body tremble as he moved his stylus about until he clicked on an audio file.

“Hello,” A smooth velvet voice echoed in the room. “My name is K.AI. Nice to meet you.”

Lu Han grinned widely at Junmyeon.

“I love it! But...Kai?”

“Kim Artificial Intelligence. Simple but memorable,” Lu Han draped his body over Junmyeon, sending a shiver down his spine. 

“You’re the best, Kim Junmyeon. I know you’ll make a great product,” Lu Han kissed and nibbled his ear before starting to stand up. Junmyeon grabbed his arm and pulled him back around him. Lu Han chuckled and nuzzled into Junmyeon’s neck, placing butterfly kisses on his neck.

“I have to go talk to Minseok before I head home to pack. Will you come by before I leave?”

_ What if I don’t want you to leave? _ Junmyeon thought but didn’t voice. He simply nodded. Lu Han kissed him again before moving out of the office, leaving Junmyeon, once again alone with his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!  
> I'm working on a fic for a fest right now plus I'm a mod for another fest that's running, so this fic will be on hold for another 2 weeks. Please be patient and thank you for the love! <3


End file.
